Sherlock Hound: Love of Life
by OpMn
Summary: Sherlock Hound and Dr. Watson had just finished another case. Now they're about to face a difficult challenge. When Moriarty learns of the relationship between Hound and, his land lady, Ms. Hudson things get a little extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Hound**

"**The Love of Life"**

Sherlock Hound was drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. He and Doctor Watson had just finished another case. Professor James Moriarty and his two henchmen, Smiley and George, had just tried to steal the queen's crown and it took him and Doctor Watson almost all day to return the crown the queen. Unfortunately, Moriarty and his henchmen got away as usual. Now he was thinking about what case destiny will present to him.

Doctor Watson was sitting down close to the fire and was also thinking. But what he was thinking wasn't about the case. It was about the relationship between Sherlock and their landlady Marie Hudson. He first realized the intense feelings for the detective and the young widow when Mrs. Hudson was kidnapped by Moriarty. Watson had never seen Hound so nervous when she was kidnapped.

Now Watson wondered why Hound never even asked Mrs. Hudson on a date. "Why doesn't Hound just ask her out? Is he afraid? Afraid that having a relationship with someone could jeopardize his safety as well as her own?"

Watson tried to figure what to do next. He has been trying to get Hound to open up to her by trying to get close to her. But no matter what Hound just won't open up to her.

Just then, Mrs. Hudson came in and asked if they would like anything to eat. Hound said that he didn't want any food but Watson asked if he could have some beef. Mrs. Hudson nodded and went out to the downstairs kitchen to cook the dinner.

Watson decided to pluck up courage and ask Hound about the relationship between him and Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson can certainly make a delicious roast beef. Doesn't she?" Doctor Watson asked.

Hound sipped his coffee before replying. "She certainly makes a good meal, that's for sure."

"Hound, would it be proper for me to ask a question?" Watson asked. He was going to ask Hound his suspicions about Hound's reasons for not having any relationships.

"Why, sure, old boy." Hound said while reading the newspaper. "What's your question?"

Watson stood silence for a moment before replying.

"Why don't you and Mrs. Hudson go out on a date?" He asked waiting for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Watson waited for Sherlock Hound to answer his question. He knew that he was taking a risk but needed to find out about Sherlock's feelings for Ms. Hudson.

Meanwhile, Sherlock Hound was greatly surprised by this question. He didn't expect Watson to figure out his feelings for Ms. Hudson. He then looked at Watson for a moment before deciding to answer his question.

"Well Hound, Watson's waiting for an answer so just give it to him." Hound thought.

"Watson, it isn't anything personal. But, I would like you to keep this a secret, please." Hound said in an emotional tune.

Watson nodded. He figured that if he couldn't tell Ms. Hudson if Hound had any feelings for her he would leave, what some teenagers call, "hints" so that Ms. Hudson would know if Hound has feelings for her or not.

Hound noticed this and sat the paper on the table and stood up close to the fire, as if gazing at it. Hound then let out a quiet sigh before telling Watson.

"Watson, do you remember when Moriarty kidnapped Ms. Hudson?" Hound asked boldly.

Watson was curious where he was going with this conversation but nodded anyway.

Hound saw this and continued. "And do you remember when that pilot, Tommy, crashed here after Moriarty tried to sabotaged the airplanes?"

Watson nodded as to wondering where this was going at.

Hound continued with his story as he gazed at the fire. "Well, after learning about Moriarty kidnapping her I was angered at the fact that he temporarily discovered of my feelings for Ms. Hudson. I wanted nothing more than to track both of them down and make him suffer for it."

Watson could see that Hound was shaking a little as he talked. He still didn't know what Hound was getting at.  
"Although, we were able to save her I realized that she was in danger because of me. It was afterwards Tommy crashed landed here and that I learned of her late husband, Jim. I then realized, that if she and I had any form of love, Moriarty would try and kidnap her again. He may even try and do something much worst then he did before. And if I was ever in an 'accident' like Jim then Ms. Hudson would become heartbroken again. And, I dare say, that's the last thing I want to happen to her." Hound said as he raised his voice a little.

Watson was surprised at that last sentence. Hound was worried that she would become heartbroken if he were to have an "accident". Now Watson was sure that Hound wasn't having feelings for Ms. Hudson but was completely in love with her! And the thought that Hound wouldn't get into any relationship with her on account of her getting heartbroken was more than enough evidence to confirm it.

Suddenly, the door knocked and Ms. Hudson came inside with the roast beef Watson had asked for. She place the roast beef on the table for Watson to eat.

She was rather curious as to what was the conversation she heard about from upstairs as she heard Hound raise his voice before entering. But decided not to get mixed up with it. She figured it was about another case Hound was working on. She turned around saying that she had other things to do around the house and closed the door behind her.

After she left, Watson was giving Hound a smile. Hound noticed this and was blushing a bit, thinking this has to do this with their previous talk.

"Well, why are you smiling, Watson?" Hound asked a bit annoyed. He was getting tired of Watson trying to make him open up to Ms. Hudson.

Watson only smiled more. He had seen Ms. Hudson worried about Hound and now he knew why. She was in love with Sherlock Hound for all this time. And Hound didn't even noticed. He had to admitted, Ms. Hudson was good at keeping her feelings a secret.

"Another thing they both have in common. The both of them can keep a secret from everyone else when they act calm." Watson thought. "They were made for each other."

Watson decided not to answer that question and walked up to the table to eat. He was hungry after their adventure.

Soon, an hour had past. Watson deciding to keep quiet about Hounds feelings decided to water the flowers for Ms. Hudson. He figured that it would leave him time to think of how to get Hound to open up his feelings to Ms. Hudson. Little did he know that Sherlock Hound was ahead of him.

While Watson was watering the flowers for Ms. Hudson that gave Hound time to think of what Watson had said. He knew he couldn't deny the feelings he had to Ms. Hudson for much longer. He hoped that someday he might be able to ask her hand in marriage.

"When things settled down that's when I'll ask her to marry me. How am I going to face her. After Watson learned of my true feelings for Ms. Hudson." Hound thought.

Hound was trying to think while he was reading the newspaper. He had noticed that there was to be a dance competition on the fourth of July.

Hound looked at the calendar and noticed that it was July 2nd. Only two more days until the fourth of July. Hound never had time to see any of those dances.

Then Hound remembered what Watson had told him. "Why don't you and Ms. Hudson go out on a date?"

"Well, maybe I can do something about my life after all." Hound thought as he put the newspaper down. "Maybe..."

Hound didn't bother to finish that thought. He got out of his chair and walked down the stairs and saw Ms. Hudson placing a golden flower on the windowsill. She noticed Hound watching her and wondered what was he doing down stairs.

Hound saw that her face was curious and that put butterflies in his stomach. He was worried at what Ms. Hudson would say after he asks her to the dance.

"Ms. Hudson, can I ask you for something?" Hound asked silently.

Ms. Hudson was even more curious at what Hound was about to say. She had often been attracted to him and was always afraid to admitted them. She thought Hound didn't have the same feelings as she did.

"Of course, Mr. Hound." She stated. "What can I do for you?"

Hound was starting to feel his blood pressure getting higher as he was about to reply. He always wanted to ask her out but never seemed to find the time. Now that he had time he was getting nervous.

"Well, Hound, might as well answer her question" He thought. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit and answer her.

"Ms. Hudson, would it be proper for me to ask if you could attend the dance off on the fourth of July with me?" He asked boldly waiting for an answer.


End file.
